


Repercusiones

by Val_Writes_Stuff



Series: Relatos de Arpías [26]
Category: Mesa de Arpías (Web Series)
Genre: (para sorpresa de nadie), Angst, Celia tampoco sale pero se la menciona, La Dalharil de El Auge tampoco sale pero se la menciona muchísimo, Multi, Riddle tiene que lidiar con mucho pobrecito, SPOILERS FINAL DE MISMA SANGRE, alusiones a Quince y Angel aunque no salen, kinda character study, menciones a Seren, no voy a tag spoilers mesa porque son los que tendrías que haber visto para ver misma sangre, que alguien le de un chocolate caliente y una shock blanket, y no se le da precisamente bien
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Val_Writes_Stuff
Summary: Riddle intenta lidiar con los eventos de Misma Sangre justo después de que estos pasen. No se le da especialmente bien.Spoilers Misma Sangre y un par de cosillas de Mesa que deberías saber ya si has visto Misma Sangre. Tw: sangre y heridas, no muy descriptivo las heridas, pero sí la sangre
Relationships: Riddle (Mesa de Arpías) / Larilla Thadar-Ze | Dahlia (Misma Sangre)
Series: Relatos de Arpías [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484942
Kudos: 2





	Repercusiones

**Author's Note:**

> Esto de lidiar con writer block a base de escribir cosas de Riddle empieza a ser costumbre (ya es la segunda vez)

Aún faltaba una hora para el anochecer, pero en el frondoso bosque las sombras ya lo cubrían todo, los árboles ocultando el sol. Solo algunos rayos llegaban a filtrarse entre hojas que danzaban alegres, tal vez demasiado para la situación que se acababa de vivir. Los acontecimientos sucedidos en unas ruinas que descansaban en ese cúmulo de árboles donde era más fácil perderse que encontrar nada.

Iban en un silencio sepulcral, uno que parecía que ni las criaturillas del bosque se atrevían a molestar. Uno de esos silencios que pesan en el alma y en la consciencia, de los que hacen que el ambiente se vuelva más denso, más difícil de maniobrar. Por no oír, prácticamente no se oían ni sus pasos, la hierba acallando el poco sonido que sus pies entrenados pudieran hacer.

Sin embargo, algo les delataba. Un pequeño rastro que iba siendo dejado, gotas rojas que caían de un par de manos entrelazadas. Rojas como la serpiente, rojas como el sacrificio. Solo que no había habido piedra convertida en carne.

Un par de ojos, de un azul claro que impresionaba contra el gris de su piel, se clavaron en la joven que no debería estar ahí. En la Dalharil que no era, en La Garra. Sí había habido piedra convertida en carne, pero no la que él quería.

Seguía dándole vueltas al asunto. ¿Cómo era posible? Había buscado por todas partes, había preguntado a todo el mundo. Pero nadie sabía nada, su hermana había desaparecido. Y ya no solo es que hubiese desaparecido, es que no había contactado con él en ningún momento. Es que había intentado mandarle un mensaje y no había obtenido respuesta. Y eso no era propio de Dal. Tenía que estar muerta, ¿qué otra explicación había?

Inconscientemente se llevó la mano al collar, la sangre contra el metal, los bordes clavándose en su palma herida. No podía simplemente haberse ido y no querer saber nada de él, ¿no? No, ella nunca haría eso, nunca le abandonaría. Igual que él nunca la abandonaría a ella. Eran prácticamente lo único que habían tenido toda su vida.

Antes también estaba Seren, pero les abandonó. Y por eso no iban a abandonarse el uno a la otra. Y puede que ahora tuviese también a Leri y a Dahlia, pero no era lo mismo. Los quería mucho, pero no se podía comparar con la relación que tenía con Dal. Se habían criado en el templo, juntos, sabían cómo eran, por lo que habían pasado. Y no solo de oídas, lo sabían por haberlo vivido.

Sintió una mano sobre la propia y miró. Dahlia estaba intentando colar sus dedos entre los suyos. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que su herida sangraba más profusamente, sin duda a causa de los bordes del collar contra el corte abierto. La dejó cogerle y volvió a bajar la mano, observando como pequeñas gotas iban manchando el suelo del bosque.

Por un momento pensó que no era muy inteligente dejar un rastro, pero pobre de quien intentase perseguirles. No sabría contra qué se enfrentaba. Y la verdad es que ahora mismo, Riddle no estaba seguro de si prefería que no les atacasen o si agradecería la distracción de matar a quien fuese tan estúpido de intentarlo.

Pero más allá de eso, lo que estaban dejando en el suelo era una combinación de su sangre y la de Dahlia, la sangre de Dalharil. La sangre que tendría que haber funcionado en el maldito ritual.

No pudo evitar volver a mirar a la Dalharil allí presente, la que no era su Dalharil, La Garra. Y sus ojos pasaron a Cascabel. Pudo notar un sentimiento que estaba bien acostumbrado a empujar al fondo de su mente. Uno que presionaba con especial fuerza al acordarse de cómo le había manipulado para usar su sangre en el ritual. Uno que conforme más se obligaba a ignorar, más fácil era hacerlo.

Y en parte le daba miedo. Era muy útil no sentirse culpable, pero había veces que le aterrorizaba darse cuenta de lo que era capaz de hacer. De en qué era capaz de convertirse. ¿Y quién decía que no lo era ya? Al fin y al cabo, había estado dispuesto a matar a sus hermanos para tenerla consigo de nuevo.

 _Sí, me hubiera dado igual. Hubiera tirado vuestro cadáver a la fuente si eso me hubiera dicho que me la iba a traer de vuelta._ Eso les había dicho. Con razón habían huido tres de ellos. Él probablemente también hubiera huido si hubiese estado en su lugar. 

Pensó en Celia. En el trato que había hecho con ella, en lo que le había dicho después de saber porque habían ido realmente a esa misión.

No.

Dal nunca se alejaría de él voluntariamente. Y seguro que, estuviese dónde estuviese, estaba buscando el modo de volver igual que él estaba buscando el modo de encontrarla y traerla de vuelta. Aunque cada vez sus decisiones fuesen más moralmente cuestionables. Aunque no le importase nadie más allá de quienes él consideraba su familia.

Aunque cada vez se pareciese más a su padre…

No.

Porque Dal sabía ver lo bueno en él igual que él sabía ver lo bueno en ella. Porque eran solo dos hermanos que habían tenido que redefinir el concepto de familia para sí mismos. Porque eran los únicos que sabían por lo que había pasado el otro. Porque, en el fondo, muy en el fondo, solo eran dos jóvenes que querían seguir adelante y sobrevivir pese al trauma que habían vivido durante todas sus vidas.

**Author's Note:**

> Solo decir que estoy muy soft por Riddle tras oír Misma Sangre y que ojalá le pasen cosas buenas


End file.
